


The Poisonous Mystery

by Booked_Painter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booked_Painter/pseuds/Booked_Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who would have poisoned the old man's dog?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poisonous Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> just an au where the team is a big happy family, and the younger members form a group for themselves

"Who would have poisoned the old man's dog?"

Hana, Lúcio, Lena, Jamie and Genji sat at the dining table together. The question ringing in their ears. Most of the others simply passed it off as an accident, but they had a suspicion that it was on purpose.

Recently, Jack's dog had died of some kind of poisoning. The man himself was distraught, he was suspicious of many people. But, after a few words from Angela, he gave up the chase. Much to the chagrin of the 'children' of the group.

"It couldn't have been an accident! Dad loved that dog to death!" Hana shouts out of frustration. She slams her head on the table, and Lena pats her back. "No worries luv, we believe ya. We're goin ta get to the bottom of this."

"That's why we're gathered here isn't it? To investigate if it was foul play." Lúcio asks, and Lena nods. "I'd say it were one of them bots!" Jamie claims, which receives a smack on the back of the head from Genji. "Zenyatta would never do such a thing, and I am unsure whether Bastion is even able to feed the dog." Jamison scowls in response.

"So, do we have any leads?" Lúcio asks, looking around the table. Lena immediately perked up. "Maybe someone who didn't like the dog? Or didn't like Commander Morrison at least." She says, and Genji nods in agreement. "It might've been the last person that fed the dog." Jamie adds. "Let's head to the kitchen then!" Hana commands.

"Grandpa Reinhardt!" Hana exclaims, running over and hugging the man. The German bellows a laugh, "Careful now Hana! I'm making currywurst!" Looking over, the girl grins once again. "Hello Grandma Ana." She went over to the woman and she kissed both Hana's cheeks. "What are you children doing here?" She asks, looking everyone up and down. 

"Grandma, do you know who last fed the dog?" Lúcio asks, and Ana places her hand on her chin. "Are you children still looking into the dog?" She asks, and they nod. "Just let it go, she was going to die eventually."

"Ana! Let the kids do whatever they want. They're still young." Reinhardt slung his arm around her shoulder, and Ana tensed for a moment, before sighing. "It was your Uncle Reyes, but really, I would say it wasn't him." Ana tells them. "Then, Grandpa Reinhardt, did ya see anyone else come into the kitchen yesterday?" Jamie asks, and Reinhardt thinks for a moment. "I wasn't cooking yesterday! You should ask Jack."

"Oh, thank you!" Lena exclaims as she hugs Reinhardt and Ana before quickly pulling everyone out the room. They heard a shout of "Behave now children!" Call out behind them, and they start laughing for a bit. "We could split up to talk to the two of them." Genji recommends, and everyone agrees. "Me, and Jamie could talk to Uncle Reyes while you guys can talk to Dad." Lúcio explains, and they separate into two groups.

\---

"Genji!! How did you do your eye liner so well?" Lena asks, draping herself dramatically over his shoulder. "How did you get your brother to let you color your hair? Dad never let me! Where'd you get it done too?" Hana exclaims excitedly on his other side.

Genji laughs for a moment, seeing as that it was only the three of them, the girls were pestering him with questions. "It takes a lot of practice Lena, I used to watch my mother do it a lot. Though, there are always tutorials online. And as for the hair, my brother didn't let me. I did it to annoy him. I also did it myself, so let me know if you ever want to spite someone." Hana laughs and Lena nods, giggling. "We should go shopping together sometime!" Lena exclaims, as the other two nod eagerly. 

"Let's get back to the current mission though. Dad's probably, in the study, or, in the gym." Hana thought up. "The study is closer; Let us head there first." Genji recommends, and the other two nod.

Quietly knocking on the door, once they opened it, they saw Winston, Satya, Angela, and Mei. "Oh, hello! What are you three doing here?" Winston asks, peering at them curiously from behind a screen. "Oh, how are you Genji? Are you feeling all right?" Angela asks him, and he shrugs. "I'm feeling fine doctor Ziegler, thank you for your concern." He answers with a voice full of discomfort.

"So, what are you doing here then?" Satya asks, clearly stopping Angela from continuing the previous discussion. "We're looking for dad." Hana answers, and Lena nods. "Oh! Last I saw, he was heading to the gym I think." Mei tells them. "Thank you!" Lena chirps as she dashes out of the room, quickly followed by the other two.

"You okay there Genji?" Hana asks as they walk towards the gym. "I'm fine. I just find it embarrassing to have Doctor Ziegler worrying for me." He answers. "Ah well, y'know what happened to ya warrants a lotta attention." Lena says, patting his shoulder. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" Hana says, and the other two nod.

Finally reaching the gym, they enter to find Fareeha and Zarya lifting the weights, while Jesse and Hanzo were sparring hand to hand. Jesse almost immediately spots the three, and waves them over.

"Well, hey there! What're ya'll doin' here?" He asks, a big grin on his face. Hanzo glances at them, and looks away the moment his eyes and Genji's visor meet. "We are looking for Commander Morrison. Have either of you seen him by any chance?" Genji asks, and Jesse shrugs. "Last I saw him was when he went 'round looking for who killed that dog."

"Those two have been here for longer, maybe they know something." Hanzo suddenly tells them, pointing at the other women in the room. Hanzo glanced at Genji before nodding at him; He nodded back.

"Fareeha! Zarya!" Lena called out as she zoomed over to them, soon followed by Genji and Hana. Fareeha was bench pressing while Zarya was lifting smaller weights. The Egyptian stopped and sat up to look at the two, while Zarya continued. "Have you seen Commander Morrison?" She asks.

The two women glance at each other for a moment, before thinking. "I saw him peek his head through the door and spot me before leaving. And then you came in Zarya. Did you see anything?" Fareeha asks the Russian. Zarya places the weights on the ground to think. Suddenly, she perks up. "Da! I saw him walk away from the gym to the garden. Maybe he is still there." She tells them. "Oh, thank you both! See ya!"

They sprint towards the garden in hopes of finding Morrison, and instead, bump into him as he was returning to the base. "Dad! Dad!" Hana shouted, throwing herself onto the man. "Hana! Be careful." He scolds, but is quickly silenced by the other two that dash to his side. 

"Did you see anyone come into the kitchen yesterday?" Lena asks, Jack looks at her confused for a moment. "I saw Gabe put the food in the dog bowl, a few others briefly pass through, and that's about it. If you're thinking someone poisoned the food bowl, that's wrong. That little pup didn't touch the bowl."

"WHAT?!" The three of them shout at the same time.

\---

"Hey Jamie." Lúcio waves his hands in front of the guy, whom was very distracted a moment prior. "Wot?" He asks, looking confused. "Where's Mako? He usually sticks to you like glue." Lúcio explains, and Jamie shrugs. "He goes off ta do his own thing every once in a whoile. Not fer long though." Lúcio merely nods in understanding. 

"Alroight Jamie, where d'you think Uncle Gabriel would be?" The Aussie asks himself as the two continue to wander aimlessly through the halls for a bit. "We could always ask someone." Lúcio recommends, "That's sounds loike a good idea. Who do we ask though?" Lúcio takes a look at their surroundings. "I think I hear something from the garage. Let's ask whoever's there."

The two quickly went over to the nearby garage, and opened the doors. "Ye should be workin better now. Now scram!" Törbjorn shouted at Bastion. Although it sounded more playful rather than mean. Bastion booped thankfully in response and clunked out the garage, probably to gaze at the nature again. A nearby Brigitte laughed. "How does that omnic get so much foliage in such odd places? And in such short time too." She snorted.

" 'Scuse us!" Jamie shouted over some running machinery, and the two builders looked to them. "What're you two doing here?" The Swede asks walking over to them, Brigitte following after him. "We were looking for Uncle Gabriel, have either of you seen him?" Lúcio asks. Brigitte shrugs, and Törbjorn scratches his head. "I think he's in the briefing room. Probably talking to Amèlie or something." He explains. "Thanks!" Lúcio says as the two walk back inside towards the briefing room.

"Jamison." A deep voice rumbles behind them. "Mako! Where've you been buddy?" He asks running over to the big guy. "Hello." Lúcio greets and Mako grunts in response. "I got you some lunch." He tells him. "Really? Thanks!" He takes the bag in Mako's hand and looks in. "Aww ya shouldn't 'ave! You hold onto it, let's eat together with the others in a bit." Mako merely grunts. "We're looking for Uncle Gabriel, you coming?" Lúcio asks, and Mako nods.

They reach the briefing room after a few minutes, and knock on the door. "Come in." A scratchy voice calls out. "That's Uncle Gabriel all right." Lúcio mutters as he opens the door.

Inside, was Gabriel and Amèlie. She was blowing bubblegum and he sat across from her. "Uh, hello Uncle Reyes, hello Amèlie." Lúcio greets them as casually as he could. "We were wonderin' if ya know, someone 'appened ta poision the dog food." Jamie asks causally, which caused Lúcio to freak out a bit inside. Instead, Reyes merely laughed. "I wouldn't have. Jack loved the pup too much."

"Enough to forgive it for breaking an exquisite vase." Amèlie said, clearly disgruntled. "Oh, that vase that was on the kitchen table til yesterday?" Jamie asks, and she nods. "Mei had even procured flowers for it." She muttered, "Oh, well, thank you for your time Uncle Reyes. See you Amèlie!" Lúcio says as the three leave the room.

"Wait," Amèlie called out. "Tell Lena I said bonjour." Lúcio nods and closes the door behind him.

"That went well." Jamie utters as he looks towards the other two with a grin. "We didn't plan on where to meet up didn't we." Lúcio asks, and he shook his head. "Now what?"

A melody suddenly played, and Lúcio perked up. "I got a text from Hana." He explains as he looks at his phone.

>where r u?  
>lets meet @ the garden

>ok

"Looks like we're headed to the garden." Lúcio tells the other two. "Tell 'em Mako's comin with us and bringin lunch." Jamie tells Lúcio, and he nods. Shooting off a text to Hana, he signals for the other two to go.

\---

"So, did you guys find anything out?" Lúcio asks the three who weren't in his group. They looked tired and disappointed when he had first arrived at the garden, but after laying out the carpet and bringing out the food Mako had brought, they look much calmer now. Especially Lena after he had told her that Amèlie said "bonjour"

"Turns out, the dog never ate from the bowl yesterday!" Hana exclaims, exasperated. "Really? How'd it get poisoned then?" Jamie asks, everyone shrugs. "Do we have any more leads?" Lena asks, and the others shake their heads.

"Ah, sensei!" Genji exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Zenyatta tending to the plants, waving as Genji had called him. "Su-excuse me." Genji mutters to the others as he stands up and walks over to the omnic monk.

"Ah, Genji, how are you?" Zenyatta asks as the ninja approached him. "I am fine, thank you." Genji answers, as he looks to the plants Zenyatta was watering. Then, he realized something.

"Sensei, what happened to the flowers that were here?" He points towards an empty patch that used to have blooming flowers, and now there were only small buds. "Ah, yesterday morning Mei had asked if she could cut the flowers to place them in a vase." Zenyatta explained. "Forgive me for not telling you first, even though we had tended to them together. She seemed determined to brighten up the area indoors."

"Oh, it is all right sensei. Please, excuse me." He says, bowing before quickly rejoining his friends.

"We heard everything." Hana tells him. "Odd, I didn't see any vases with new flowers in them!" Lena says, confused. "Must've been the one Amèlie was talking about!" Jamie exclaims and Mako grunts an affirmation. The three from the other group looked to him, confused.

"Amèlie said something about Dad saying he loved the dog enough to forgive it for breaking a vase! One with flowers Mei got for!" Lúcio explains. "Why didn't dad mention anything like that to us?" Hana asks,

"Like Lúcio quoted Amèlie, he loved the dog enough to forgive it for breaking a vase! He must have deemed it unimportant." Genji explains. "Genji! What were the flowers?" Lena asks, and Genji thinks for a moment. "I believe they were foxgloves." He states.

"Those are poisonous for dogs." Mako grunts. "Too much of them can cause death." He adds. "There were enough for an entire bouquet." Genji says, solemnly. "We gotta find dad." Hana commands.

Quickly running inside, they bump into Mei whom was headed for the garden. "Mei! Mei! Did you get some flowers from the garden yesterday?" Lena quickly asks before the other woman could say anything. "I did. But the vase broke. Why do you ask?" Noone answered her question. "Have you seen dad?" Lúcio asks, and Mei nods. "In the dining room."

They pull Mei along to the dining room, and noone answered her questions as they ran through the base. Eventually reaching the dining room, they find Morrison and Reyes sitting together.

"Dad! Dad!" Hana shouts slamming her hands on the table, followed by everyone else entering the room with a confused Mei in tow. Jack looks at them just as confused as Mei while Gabriel curiously watches. "What-"

"Yesterday morning, Mei got flowers-" "foxgloves" Genji interrupts Lena "-from the garden." She continued. "She can attest ta that." Jamie says, and Mei nods. "T-then you found the dog broke a vase!" Hana shouts out of breath.

"But there weren't any flow-" 

"The dog ate the flowers! They were foxgloves! Poisonous for dogs! She got full from the flowers and sick so she didn't eat!" Hana finished, panting. Jack looked to the rest of them and they all nodded.

"Case, Closed!" Lúcio shouts in celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! This is my first overwatch fic, so I hope there weren't many mistakes; English isn't my first language. If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
